Goku and Vegeta's Fun Holidays!
by Kamehameha
Summary: Goku and Vegeta celebrate the holidays together but what mischief will they get themselves into? Please R+R! //Halloween Edition Up\\


Goku and Vegeta's Fun Holidays  
  
By Kamehameha  
  
Kameha: I don't own dbz or any characters! NO CHARACTERS ARE MINE!  
  
Goku: These stories are written on ONLY SPECIAL DAYS!  
  
Vegeta: That's why it's called Kakarot and Prince Vegeta's Fun Holidays!  
  
Kameha: Actually it's Goku and Vegeta's Fun Holidays. Well, Enjoy the Halloween edition! I put this up because tomorrow I wouldn't be able to put this up.  
  
----------  
  
Halloween Edition  
  
"Daddy? Can I Please go tricker-treating? Please can I? Can I? Can I?" pleaded the 4 year old Goten.  
  
"Well let's think about it." Goku said.  
  
"Yay!" Goten exclaimed. He spoke on the phone, "Trunks! My daddy's gonna let me go tricker-treating! Is your dad going to let you?"  
  
A little argument was heard on the other side of the phone. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" "Aww, darn it brat you'll always win" "If I win I get to go!" "Fine" "Rock Paper Scissors!" "I win!" "Darn you boy!" "I won fair and square" "I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget" Crashes were heard and finally, "Goten! My dad finally let me go! I've got my costume and everything."  
  
"OK! I'll see you tomorrow then ok? Bye" Goku hung up and turned to Goku. "Trunks and I are gonna go tricker-treating Dad!"  
  
"That's nice to hear son," Goku was happy as long as his son was happy. "Is Gohan going to come too?"  
  
"Gohan said he will be coming, after he gets his costume!" Goten said sadly. "Last year he went with me when you were in the other world."  
  
"What is Halloween and Tricker-Treaty stuff anyway?" Goku asked.  
  
Goten sweat dropped. "It's Tricker-Treating for one thing and it's when people dress up and scare people and you get candy."  
  
Goku's head shot up as soon as the word 'candy' was said. "Candy? We get Candy?"  
  
Goten nodded happily. "So are you coming dad?"  
  
"Of Course I'm coming! Candies are one of the most important things in my life." Goku was excited because he never went tricker-treating and dress up. "By the way Goten, what are you dressing up as?"  
  
Goten giggled, "I'm dressing up to be Tai from Digimon!"  
  
"That's great son! But what can I be?"  
  
Goten pondered, "Well dad, you can be Count Dracula!"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Ya, He's a vampire and he goes around sucking uhhh." Goten knew that he would get in big trouble if he said blood, curses and bad stuff because of his age. "Juice! Ya that's it. Hehe"  
  
Goku clapped his hands together and said, "Yay! Juice here I come!" Goku was so looking forward for this day in his entire life. He suddenly remembered, "I'll call Vegeta to ask if he wants to come too!"  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Ya"  
  
Goku ran over to the phone and press memory #5. He waited for the phone to dial and suddenly a male voice spoke, "What do you want?"  
  
"Veggie-chan, It's me Goku! You wanna come to go tricker-treating?" Goku asked.  
  
"You're acting too kiddish! Why does everyone want to dress up and scare people? Don't I look scary enough with my famous death glare?"  
  
"Well, Veggie-chan, you see, on that certain day, you get candy."  
  
"Candy? Are you pulling my leg Kakarot?"  
  
"Ya its candy and I'm not joking either."  
  
"I'm coming along too! I'm gonna get women to design a fast costume so I can go tricker-treating tomorrow. Let's see who scares the most people! I, of course, will win and you will lose as usual. "  
  
"Well See Vegeta." Goku hung up and thought about ideas for his vampire costume. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day. Candy, fun and more CANDY!  
  
~The Next day~  
  
The last thing Goku had to put on was his cape. He was going to go as a Count Dracula. Goten went as Tai from Digimon and he even had his own digivice he got for his birthday. Gohan was coming tricker-treating too. He was going to go as Harry Potter. He got to borrow Chi chi's broom after the amount of convincing he had to do. The Saiyan and the 2 demi Saiyans went out the door and left with an empty pillow case.  
  
As the three landed near Capsule Corp. They heard loud screams from inside the house. "WOMEN! THIS IS NOT A COSTUME I WANT TO WEAR!" "WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT VEGETA FOR NOT TELLING ME WHAT YOU WANTED TO WEAR!" "I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA GO AS SOMETHING DECENT!""HAHAHAHA DAD YOU LOOK SO GOOFY!" "SHUT UP BOY!"  
  
The door suddenly busted opened revealing Vegeta and Trunks ready. The Sons started to laugh. Trunks was wearing a costume that made him look like Link from Legend of Zelda. (My friend Manda dressed up as him last year it was so cool and she even brought a sword to school. The sword was dull though, DUH! No weapons to school!) While Vegeta was.  
  
"HAHAHAHA Vegeta, did you forgot your carrot?" Goku laughed and fell to the ground. "Shut up Kakarot! I didn't know I was gonna get this." Vegeta barked.  
  
Yes, if you might have been able to catch, Vegeta was in a PINK bunny costume. With two long floppy ears and cotton tail and even two buck teeth to make him look like a bunny.  
  
"I'm a Saiyan! This is a disgrace! I can't wear this! It's Pink! What about my pride?" Vegeta whined.  
  
"No buts Vegeta, you'll have to wear it or you're not going to get candy." Bulma shouted.  
  
Vegeta looked disappointed and angry at the same time. "Hmph! Let's go and get his humiliation over with!" Vegeta flew to Satan city, followed by the vampire Saiyan and the 3 demi Saiyans. 'If anyone laughs at me, I'll blast them to Hell so they'll never return.' Thought Vegeta.  
  
"Remember Vegeta, bunnies are harmless creatures" said the vampire.  
  
"Shoot, I said that out loud?"  
  
"Apparently you did Vegeta" Gohan replied.  
  
"Shut Up Brat!" Vegeta barked.  
  
As they landed, they decided to look around the neighbor hood. It was full of little kids and their parents. "Look at that Mommy" said a little girl "A bunny with a scary vampire." The girl walked up to Vegeta and gave him a carrot. "Here you go bunny, you'll starve."  
  
The girl looked happy as Vegeta and faced the other direction. "I hate Vegetables kid! I hate them!"  
  
The girl looked sad, "But my mommy said that Vegetable's make you grow."  
  
Vegeta, being a nice person that he is, took the carrot (Ahhh the world is coming to an end and Hell is freezing because Vegeta was NICE!). "Fine"  
  
The girl smiled. "What's your name? My name is Hamito"  
  
"I'm Vegeta"  
  
"Vegeta, that's a hard name to pronounce."  
  
"Think of it as Vegetables! Vegeta!"  
  
Hamito looked surprise and ran back to her mother, "Mommy Mommy, I just met a bunny who is a Vegetable and I gave him a Carrot and his name is Vegetable and he hates other Vegetables."  
  
The mom didn't pay attention to Hamito and said, "That's nice, I'm glad the vegetable liked to play with you and now let's go home." The mother dragged her daughter away. Goku smiled and patted Vegeta on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're popular around the kids Vegeta!"  
  
"Shut Up Kakarot." Vegeta put the carrot in his bag and the Saiyans headed for a house. Gohan turned to Goku and Vegeta and said, "You have to say Tricker-Treat to get the candy."  
  
"Why do I have to say those lame words brat?"  
  
"Vegeta, if you don't say it properly, then you won't get candy."  
  
"Fine! But I'm only doing this for the Candy!"  
  
The Saiyans all walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. The door opening and there stood Frankenstein.  
  
"He doesn't scare me." Vegeta muttered.  
  
"TRICK OR TREAT" said all the Saiyans except Vegeta.  
  
"HERE'S SOME CANDY LITTLE ONES!" The male voice roared.  
  
"Hey what about me?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T SAY TRICK OR TREAT" The low voice said.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! JUST GIMME MY CANDY!!!"  
  
"SAY TRICK OR TREAT!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"SAY IT OR YOU WOULD GET CANDY!"  
  
"I'D RATHER DIE THAN TO SAY THAT, YOU FREAK"  
  
"WELL I'M NOT GIVING YOU CANDY!"  
  
Tears formed in Vegeta's eyes and he cried, "I WANT CANDY! HOW HARD IS THAT?" The other 4 Saiyans laughed at Vegeta.  
  
The big giant shrugged and gave a hand full of Candy to Vegeta.  
  
"Baka." Vegeta muttered. Vegeta turned around to see a miniature version of himself. "Hey kid, who are you supposed to be?"  
  
The kid looked up and said, "I'm Vegeta from the Cell game and the World Tornament and I kick bad guys in the *ss!"  
  
"Kid, you don't even look like me for one thing!" Vegeta turned away and looked disgusted.  
  
"No, the great and powerful Vegeta will never wear costumes like that!" The kid started to laugh.  
  
Vegeta smiled, "That's true, but don't you think I'm the real one?"  
  
"Nope, you look like a geek"  
  
Vegeta picked the kid up by the fake hair. "Now you listen and you listen good, I'M THE REAL VEGETA AND YOU'D BETTER NOT INSULT ME!!!"  
  
Vegeta let go of him and the kid hit the ground. "Waaahhhh!!!!!" The kid ran away from Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta turned around and stared horrified at the sight.  
  
"Hello my son." King Vegeta said.  
  
"Hello father" Vegeta never felt so embrarressed in his life. "Why. Are you here?"  
  
"I've come to see you and how you've been doing for a long while, what the h*ll have you been wearing?"  
  
"It's a."  
  
"DON'T TELL ME THAT THIS PLANET FORCED YOU TO WEAR THIS!"  
  
"Well, it's a special day called Hallo."  
  
"I'LL KILL THE LEADER OF THIS PATHETIC PLANET FOR MAKING MY SON WEAR THIS!"  
  
"Father. It's" Vegeta looked shocked to hear what his father was going to do to his planet. But before Vegeta knew it, there was a flash. Vegeta opening his eyes again and saw his 'father' ripped off his costume, revealing Bulma and Chi Chi laughing there heads off.  
  
"You should have seen your face Vegeta Hahaha!!! Wait til I email this to the journalist about the strongest warrior in the planet wearing a bunny costume!"  
  
"WOMEN!!!" Vegeta chased Bulma around the neighborhood.  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
"That's no fair Kakkarot! How come you get more candy than me?"  
  
"You were chasing Bulma for one hour."  
  
"But I want my candy" The prince whined.  
  
Goku looked in his bag and pulled out some candy. "Here Veggie, you can have some of mine."  
  
Vegeta quickly reached for the candy but Goku pulled it away. "Only if you wear the exact same things again next year!"  
  
"KAKKAROT!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled. "I WANT CANDY!!!!!"  
  
-----------  
  
Kameha: How was it?  
  
Vegeta: It was lame!  
  
Kameha: I thought it was quite good but the bad thing is the next chapter is about Christmas.  
  
Vegeta: NO PLEASE NOT THAT!!!  
  
Kameha: I need some ideas for the Christmas Edition one! If you can email me at digikamehameha@hotmail.com or add it in your review, that would be a great help!  
  
Goku: I wanna to know you're opinion about Veggie in a Dress!  
  
Vegeta: I'm NOT GONNA WEAR A PINK BALLET DRESS  
  
Kameha: ^-^ Vegeta is gonna perform in the nut cracker! As the Pink Sugar Plum Fairy!  
  
Vegeta: *forms a ki in his hand*  
  
Kameha: It's just an opinion! Please R+R! 


End file.
